A little story
by Neferiti
Summary: Chris has an exam next day, but it's not fair studying in the house when the weather is so nice. But, don't worry Leo comes and saves his son just in time :D


He looked up with tired eyes. The Sun shone so brightly that it was blinding and the weather was so warm that he started to envy the Eskimos. His brother was out with his friends and his mother was in her so loved restaurant. His father? Er… Magic School maybe? Anyway, he was sure that everybody was happy and enjoyed the warm weather. Except him.

He had an important exam next day and he had a lot to study. Not fair! Sighing he turned back to the book.

_During prophase, changes occur in both the nucleus and the cytoplasm__…_ What the holly crap is that?

"Not fair!" he mumbled half loudly and he stared back at the book with saddened mood. It would be fun going out with Wyatt or with Allen and the others to the park and… Or just with his father and mother or even with his cousins.

_Cut it off!! _He scolded himself. _If you continue act like a crybaby you won't have a chance to even close your eyes in the night. _He tried to concentrate again, but he couldn't chase away the bitter feeling of being left out. However…

"Hey, Chris." He heard. He snapped his head up and stared at his father. Yes, Leo Wyatt stood in the doorway of the living room with his famous calm smile.

"Hi!" he replied with a grin. Try to tell him that his father was powerless and he'd broke your nose immediately. It was his father's magic which made him grin no matter what happened. Leo walked closer and stood next to him.

"Shouldn't you be outside?" he asked with a frown. Chris face fell.

"I have an exam tomorrow." He mumbled and stared at his book again. Then he forced a grin again onto his face and looked up at his dad. "But you should be outside too. I think Mom would be happy if you go to her." He said. Leo frowned at him.

"Stop that!" he said. Chris blinked up at him with confused face.

"What?" Leo smiled at his expression, then leaned forward and shut the book in his son's hand. "Dad!" Chris yelped. "I don't remember the number of the page!" he tried to open it again, but his father took the book away from him.

"Give it back!" Chris pleaded half-heartedly. Blue ors surrounded the book, but Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Personal gain!" The orbs disappeared and the book stayed in the man's hand.

"But…" Chris started, but Leo cut him off.

"Studying too much isn't good for your health. You should spend more time outside. Believe me, I have been a doctor once." He said.

"But that exam is important." Chris muttered and held his hand out for the book, but he couldn't get it.

"You have only good marks." Leo reasoned. Chris grimaced.

"Yeah, and I want to keep it that way. Please?" Leo smiled again.

"I have been watching you for a little time and you didn't seem to be so enthusiastic about that."

"And do you think it will move Mr. Charles?" Chris asked back after another failed try to get the book back. Leo laughed softly, grabbed his sons arm gently and led him to the front door. The book was left on the couch where the boy was sitting few minutes ago.

"Dad!" Chris protested again. They were now outside and Leo just locked the door.

"Chris. Believe in me, I know when one of my sons needs me, and it is a time like that. So we will spend the afternoon together and I don't accept any argument!"

"But now I don't have time…" Chris looked around exasperatedly. If he fails the exam… Leo smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and led him down the stairs.

"You have time for what you make." Leo replied. Chris finally smiled and crossed his arms.

"I'll learn how to argue with you." Leo laughed happily.

"You can, but you'll never win!" Chris grinned at that.

"I thought so…"

* * *

_**i'm so sorry guys! And i'm so sorry Chris! i hope that little thing will cheer you up! I swear i'm not abandoning you, but you met with Kanda too and you know i really have an exam tomorrow. I won't give up on Your past story, Kyra's blood or even on Hamster dance. I hope you liked it, Tell me if you did! **_


End file.
